


Ride 'Em Cowboy

by boomhammered (spaecwarier)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Fat McCree, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaecwarier/pseuds/boomhammered
Summary: Jesse Mccree is a man of admirable size, every last part of him formidable yet soft. Perhaps the softest part was his chest.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 13





	Ride 'Em Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> If you somehow recognize this, yes it was originally posted on tumblr some years back! Just making a few minor edits and reposting here cause I still like how this came out. Enjoy!

“Get the rest of this off, now.” Hanzo’s voice is quiet but firm. He takes no time positioning himself on top of Mccree, who’s laying back on the bed wide-eyed and practically burning red. He taps furiously at the buttons of the other man’s flannel shirt.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Mccree says, following the order with fumbling hands.

Hanzo was taught the value of patience, how timing was important. Today was one of those times where that lesson was seriously tested. Jesse Mccree is a man of admirable size, every last part of him formidable yet soft. Perhaps the softest part was his chest. That bosom had been increasingly straining against shirts for the last few missions. Hanzo tried not to focus on it – absolutely no distractions while on the job – but he had feelings. He knew this day would come, or simply hoped for it, but it happened.

Right as their current mission ended in success, Mccree leaned back to a wall to relax. Within seconds, the top two buttons of his top popped right off. Those buttons flew too far away to even find them again. The cowboy took the slight malfunction with a tip of the hat over his eyes and a snort. “What I get for puttin off that shopping trip.”

Hanzo had little to say, as the marvelous sight of cleavage took all the air out of him. He wanted Mccree right there; to reassure him with gentle touch and kisses. Testing his patience had only made his desires more lewd, more desperate. 

Mccree’s shirt finally came undone, and Hanzo could only smile at the sight. Everything the fabric contained poured out with a slight bounce. Mccree’s chest was dusted with freckles and dark hair, nipples flush and proudly erect. Hanzo dives in, each breast in his hands and smothers his face in them. He kisses everywhere he can, and stops at a nipple to suck and swirl his tongue around it playfully. 

He hears Mccree moan. “H-holy smokes…”

Gently, Hanzo grazes his teeth on the tip. It sets the cowboy off in a series of gasps and twitches throughout his body. Both hands grasp Hanzo’s hair, so he looks up to check. Mccree’s eyes are heavy-lidded, a very clear hunger in them. 

“Was that alright?” Hanzo asks, voice still professionally calm.

“Hell yeah that’s alright!” Mccree is panting so hard it’s driving Hanzo mad inside. “If showing a little skin was all it took to get you this fired up, maybe I should start doing your thing with the one tiddy out."

He certainly wouldn’t mind that.

Hanzo flicks his eyes downward with a tiny smirk. “I need your lube.”

Mccree’s face lights up with such youthful excitement while reaching for his pants pocket. He slaps the packet in Hanzo’s hand.

“So very eager,” Hanzo laughs. He takes a moment to get the rest of himself undressed, loving the greedy stares from the man below him.

“Can’t help it, sugar.” Mccree gives him a little wink. “I want to eat you up.”

“Maybe you’ll get to,” Hanzo finally pulls his cock out and strokes it ready with the lube. He settles back to where he was before, now resting his length on Mccree’s supple chest.

With a huge grin and an understanding nod, Mccree pushes his breasts together. It doesn’t take much for Hanzo’s cock to be encased in hot, plush fat. He sighs in ecstasy as he begins thrusting. He’s completely overtaken by the feel of it, and the combined sound of their breath. When he looks down, he watches Mccree mouth for his head every time it comes close. He wants his dick so fucking bad.

Hanzo grips harder on Mccree’s equally soft sides and goes faster. He watches Mccree's body just _ripple_ with each thrust. The heat builds up inside him fast, finally letting out some moans of his own.

“Hey!”

Hanzo slows, looking down. “Yes?” How the man could be so flushed and coherent is beyond him.

“I know you’re almost there. Just don’t–” He pauses to take a few breaths. Something in Hanzo makes him place a hand on his cheek.

“Don’t what?” Hanzo asks.

“Don’t you dare miss the shot.” The smile that grows on Mccree’s face is downright evil. “I’ll never let you live it down.”

He shoves his thumb into Mccree’s mouth. “Very well.”


End file.
